User blog:MrSuperSpy/Emperex, the Void Carrier
Emperex, the Void Carrier is a custom champion in League of Legends. Essence everytime he transfers the Void Essence and every time he damages an enemy champion by ways other than dealing damage by transferring the Void Essence to them (12 second cooldown). Additionally, Emperex restores 1% of his missing Essence every time he auto-attacks an enemy champion. Upon returning to the fountain, Essence is instantly restored to 100%. Emperex starts with 150 Essence at level 1 and gains 50 every time he levels up. Maximum Essence values from levels 1-18: . The Void Essence is the center of Emperex' kit and serves as the casting point for all of his abilites. It can be transferred between units, both allied and enemy (including himself), by using Essence Transfer, his ultimate ability, which is available at level 1. The Void Essence grants special effects to the target it is attached to: * Ally: Target gains movement speed. * Enemy: Target loses . * Emperex: Emperex gains and . The Void Essence returns back to Emperex if the target other than Emperex himself leaves his sight radius (1200 range). Additionally, casting a spell puts on a global cooldown of 2 seconds, and reduces the cooldown of Essence Transfer by 2 seconds if it is on cooldown. }} Abilities flat movement speed for 1.5 seconds. |targeting = Full Control is an on-cast self-buff. }} The Void Essence disrupts the units around it, performing special effects based on what unit it is attached to: * Ally: The Void Essence knocks all enemies 300 units away from the target. * Enemy: Deals magic damage and slows enemies by 35% for 1-3 seconds, based on how far away the enemy is from the target. The damage is also reduced by 1% for every 10 units that an enemy is away from Emperex' maximum attack range (425) (minimum 50% damage at '''925 units' away from Emperex''). * Emperex: Pulls enemies 300 units in and slows them by 35% for 1.5 seconds. The slow is applied when the enemy lands. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = ESSENCE |range = 500 |targeting = Disrupt is a point-blank area of effect ability |spelleffects = area of effect |damagetype = magical |spellshield = will block the ability and the slow OR the knock-back OR the pull-in along with the slow. |additional = * The slow duration is at maximum of 3 seconds when an enemy is less than 200 units away from the target, and is at minimum duration when an enemy is more than 400 units away from the target. * The slow duration reduces by 0.01 seconds for every 1 unit that the enemy is away from the maximum duration unit limit of the initial target. }} The Void Essence begins to absorb energy, and after 3.5 seconds it overloads, dealing magic damage in a small area. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 70 ESSENCE |range = 400 |targeting = Overload is a point-blank area of effect ability. |spelleffects= area of effect |damagetype = magical |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = Essence transfer can be cast while Overload is still channelling, and Overload can even explode mid-transfer. This does not interfere with the way the spell works. }} Emperex dashes towards the current target of the Void Essence, knocking up all enemies he passes through for 1 second and speeding up any ally he passes through. This also transfers the Void Essence back to him. |leveling = |cooldown = 20 |cost = ESSENCE |range = 800 |targeting = Interfere is a single-target dash that can knock up enemies that Emperex has passed through with Interfere and can speed-up allies in the same manner. |spelleffects = false |additional = * Interfere cannot be cast if the Void Essence rests on Emperex. * Essence Transfer, as well as all other abilites, can be cast mid-dash and Emperex will dash along with the transfer. }} magic damage. |cooldown = 10 |range = 600 |targeting = Essence Transfer is a single-target ability that transfers the Void Essence to the selected target. |damagetype = magical |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the damage but will not prevent the Void Essence from attaching. }} Category:Custom champions